futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United States of America (Scenario: After Dawn)
The United States of America, commonly known as the United States '''or the '''US, is a nation in North America. Once a superpower before World War III, it is now much smaller and much less powerful than before, comprising only a small fraction of its former territory. However, supported by the South American Federation, it is slowly regaining power in North America. History Pre-Columbian history Colonization Independence Slavery debate Civil War and Reconstruction World Wars Cold War and civil rights era Second Cold War World War III Post-War Reformation of the United States After World War III, the United States was in a precarious situation. Most of its cities were completely destroyed, and most government officials were killed during the nuclear exchange, among them President James Tran. In effect, the United States had dissolved. On July 4, 2060, Secretary of State Jacob Kingston, from a government bunker in Montana, declared in a radio broadcast that “the Unites States is not lost. Together, we will re-establish the American Dream, and make it even greater than it ever was before”. Following this statement, the Provisional Government of the Rockies surrenders their sovereignity to the reformed United States. Other splinter nations in the general area rejoin the United States soon after. Second Mexican-American War During the years following World War III, Mexico, which was neutral during the war, quickly became a very influential nation in North American politics. In 2073, after a three-year long civil war, the Mexican Empire was restored. Following this proclamation, Mexican troops began an invasion of the American Southwest, forcing the rump United States to war. The greatly weakened nation was unable to stop the Mexican Empire, and after just two months, Mexico had taken much of its former territory, pushing the Mexican-American border as far as Colorado. Geography and climate The United States has mainly a temperate climate, although the nuclear winter resulting from World War III has caused temperatures to be 3-5 •C colder than before, allowing a boreal climate akin to Southern Alaska over most of the northern half of the country. Most of the country is mountainous, with the two main ranges being the Cascades and the Rocky Mountains. The eastern part of the country is part of the Great Plains, and is mostly low-lying and flat. Demographics As of 2155, the United States has a population of 2.88 million, with around half of it concentrated in the two most populous states, Colorado and Idaho. Government and politics WIP Foreign relations As the United States still claims its pre-war boundaries, relations with most of its neighbors are shaky at best and outright hostile at worst. However, the US also has recently extended protection to the nations of Platte, Lincoln, Kansas and Dakota (colloquially known as the Buffer), due to their vulnerability and because they neighbor the fascist amd expansionist Iowan Empire, the sworn enemy of the United States. These nations are more client states of the US rather than independent nations. Its biggest and most important ally is the South American Federation. Economy WIP Category:Nations (After Dawn) Category:United States